


Sexy Times with BokuAka

by oofzu



Series: Sexy Times with Haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofzu/pseuds/oofzu
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto's sexy adventures in a new apartment. Loosely tied chapters and stories.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Sexy Times with Haikyuu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826110
Kudos: 85





	Sexy Times with BokuAka

Akaashi walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looks over at the naked man laying in the middle of the new bed. His limbs spread out like a starfish and his eyes are closed. He must be tired from the long flight. Keiji would not be mad if they just went straight to sleep.

The volleyball player insisted that they need to have sex since they haven’t been physical with each other for a month. “Keiji, I need to feel your legs squeezing around me!” Bokuto was forced to shower first since he hadn’t showered in over 24 hours.

The gunmetal blue eyed man sits on the bed and touches the grey and white hair. It was still damp. How many times does he have to tell him to properly dry his hair?

Gold eyes snap open and strong arms wrap around Akaashi’s midsection. “Akaashi! I’m awake! I closed my eyes waiting for you!”

He stares down at the man clinging onto him. “We can go to sleep. We have all week.” Of course he wants to have sex as well. He has craved his touch for the past month, but Akaashi is a logical and patient person. Another day of waiting is okay.

The other man exclaims “No. No. No. I’m not tired.” He proves his point by pulling Akaashi down to the mattress and straddling him. Kissing him with vigor. The man on the bottom runs his hands along the arms encasing him to feel the muscles of the biceps. He returns the kisses with as much force. Bokuto sticks out his tongue and coaxes out the other man’s tongue. Their tongues dance in a battle for dominance. Instinctively, Akaashi lifts his legs and allows Bokuto to sink down closer. Their pelvises buck against each other. They kiss with vigor until Akaashi sucks on Bokuto’s bottom lip. Bokuto grunts and rolls his hips harshly into him.“Fuck Keiji.”

His dick is leaking pre-cum onto Akaashi’s stomach. The smaller man doesn’t mind, in fact he’s proud that he can make Bokuto like this. He looks into his eyes. The pupils are blown out and it makes him shiver.

Bokuto sucks and licks his way down Akaashi’s body. He sucks extra hard ensuring to leave a mark on his collar bone. He kisses the tip of his dick that is poking out from under the towel still wrapped around his waist. Simultaneously, he unwraps the towel and licks the present underneath.

The man being serviced watches Bokuto’s head bob up and down between his legs. He groans around the dick and Akaashi throws his head back willing himself to not release his load. He bucks his hips into the warmth, but Bokuto stops him by wrapping his arms around each leg, spreading them and holding him down. Keiji feels the warmth around his dick leave and the wet tongue slides down to his perineum. He moans when it reaches his entrance.

The man alternates between sucking the surrounding skin and lapping at the hole. With such intensity, Bokuto makes it seem like he hasn’t had a proper meal in days. Akaashi looks down and sees gold eyes bore into his. They don’t stop looking at each other while the tongue hardens and pokes into him. It’s soft and warm in there. Akaashi breathes out a few shallow breaths. He tries to buck his hips but he gets stopped. Bokuto shows his dominance by keeping him down. He goes back to flattening his tongue and licks a stripe up to the tip of his dick.

He engulfs the head of his dick and prods a finger at the entrance of the hole. It goes in without much resistance. Bokuto hums and releases the dick with a pop. “Did you touch yourself in the shower?” 

A heat rises from his chest and onto his face. Keiji reveals that he did. “I wanted to prepare so we could do it sooner.” Earlier when he was in the shower he was able to stick three fingers inside of himself. He knows it’s nothing compared to the actual size of what is going to enter him.

Bokuto leans back up and rubs his cock. He licks his lip. He’s ready to make them feel good. “Shit Keiji. Where’s the lube?”

The black haired man rolls over to the side of the bed and reaches under it. He set a box with his sex toys and stuff underneath the bed. He grabs the lube and uncaps it. He pours a generous amount on his hand. He slathers it around his anus and rubs his hand around Bokuto’s dick. He makes sure to thumb the slit of the opening where pre-cum is spilling out.

Bokuto shoves his shoulder and pushes him down. He lifts Akaashi’s legs over his shoulders, folding him in half, and pushes inside. Akaashi hasn’t felt this stretched in a month. He missed this feeling of fullness. They don’t move so he can get re-adjusted to the size. After a moment Akaashi taps his shoulder as a way of saying that he can continue. Bokuto kisses his cheek.

The muscular man pulls out almost all the way and then slams in while watching Keiji’s face contort. The usually expressionless man is full of emotion right now. His eyebrows are knit together and he is biting his lip. He looks so sexy like this. Bokuto continues the motion until he is asked to go harder. He complies with the request. He leans down impossibly closer, folding him even more. The legs around his neck grip around him. The grey haired man drills into him. Sweat rolls down his face onto his chest. Akaashi’s mouth opens and lets out a silent scream. His chest is tight.

Bokuto finds the sweet spot. He knows it when Akaashi closes his eyes and tightens his walls around him. He thrusts into him with fervor naling the same spot over and over. His thighs are on fire but he can’t stop now. The heat and tightness pull him into a state of euphoria. The sounds coming out of his lover urges him to continue his actions. No one would believe him if he told them the calm editor is like this behind closed doors. Akaashi always has an undisturbed demeanor, Bokuto feels a sense of pride that he is able to crack his emotionless facade. He leans in to kiss the place where Keiji spills profanities. It’s messy and wet.

Akaashi feels like he is losing oxygen. He gasps for air. He looks into the gold eyes. The heat festering in his chest moves to his lower abdomen. His muscles contract and his dick feels like it is going to explode. He grabs the back of Bokuto’s head. “Cum with me Koutarou.” Said man, grits his teeth and growls. A few more short thrusts to the bundle of nerves and they both cum. Their moans mix together and fill the room. Bokuto slowly drops his legs and lays next to him.

They roll on to their sides to face each other. Bokuto drapes an arm over his waist. He smiles brightly. “I couldn’t wait to be in bed with you again.” Akaashi mimics the smile. He moves in closer to the other man’s chest. He can feel cum leaking out of his anus and cum smothering their stomachs, but they could care less at the moment. The only thing that matters is the fact that they are there together.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also writing a fluffy series. There is going to be more plot in those stories if you wanna read them.
> 
> Edit: I fixed a few mistakes I didn't catch last night.


End file.
